


Let me down

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Plot, Swingers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sarà divertente, dai!”“Ti piace Nika, no?”Il punto non era che gli piacesse o meno Nika, il punto non era che potesse essere divertente.Il punto era che ora Yokoo si ritrovava davanti ad un Takashi apparentemente non meno dubbioso di lui, e l’unica cosa di cui aveva realmente voglia era porre fine a quella serata sul nascere, andare a riprendere il proprio fidanzato a casa di Senga, e dirgli che quando gli aveva detto che per lui andava bene quella follia, in realtà non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Yokoo Wataru, Nikaido Takashi/Yokoo Wataru





	Let me down

**_~ Let me down ~_ **

Wataru era nervoso.

Maledettamente nervoso.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dare retta a Taisuke, perché nella maggior parte dei casi, quando si ritrovava a cedere ai suoi capricci infantili, finiva col fare qualcosa che lo faceva sentire a disagio. O stupido.

O con l’irrefrenabile voglia di mandare tutti a quel paese, primo fra tutti il fidanzato.

Ma mai come in quell’occasione aveva provato istinti omicidi nei confronti di Fujigaya, e mai come allora si era sentito preso nel mezzo di qualcosa che non sapeva minimamente come gestire.

_“Sarà divertente, dai!”_

_“Ti piace Nika, no?”_

Il punto non era che gli piacesse o meno Nika, il punto non era che potesse essere divertente.

Il punto era che ora Yokoo si ritrovava davanti ad un Takashi apparentemente non meno dubbioso di lui, e l’unica cosa di cui aveva realmente voglia era porre fine a quella serata sul nascere, andare a riprendere il proprio fidanzato a casa di Senga, e dirgli che quando gli aveva detto che per lui andava bene quella follia, in realtà non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando.

Ma non poteva, e non poteva perché Nika era lì di fronte a lui in attesa che prendesse l’iniziativa, e non poteva perché cominciava già da subito quell’istinto che l’aveva portato a dire di sì a Taisuke quando gliel’aveva chiesto.

Non era mai stato bravo a negargli qualcosa.

Nikaido era seduto sul divano, e si torturava le dita come in mancanza di altro da fare; Wataru prese un respiro profondo, prima di sforzarsi di sorridergli.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” gli domandò, accennando con il capo alla cucina.

“Birra” rispose istintivamente il più piccolo, per poi ridacchiare. “Suppongo che sia la scelta migliore, no?”

Yokoo alzò le spalle, non potendo fare a meno di essere d’accordo con lui.

Se proprio era qualcosa che andava fatto, sarebbe stato meglio avere qualcosa con cui prima sciogliere la tensione, o avrebbero rischiato di rimanere tutta la sera seduti in silenzio su quel divano, senza trovare il momento adatto o la voglia per fare la prima mossa.

Tirò fuori due lattine dal frigo, tornando in salotto e porgendone una al più piccolo.

Entrambi diedero un primo sorso fin troppo lungo, a palesare la loro tensione, il loro nervosismo.

_“Sarà divertente, dai!”_

Maledicendo ancora mentalmente Taisuke, Wataru si avvicinò al divano.

Perché non avrebbe dovuto essere divertente, in fondo?

Perché doveva continuare a porsi dei dubbi, quando era stato l’altro per primo a proporlo, a dirgli che sarebbe stato interessante provare qualcosa di diverso?

Aveva quell’occasione, e come era certo che Fujigaya ne stesse approfittando, era certo anche del fatto che lui non voleva essere da meno.

Si poggiò con le ginocchia sul divano, di fianco a Nikaido, sforzandosi di guardarlo dritto negli occhi mentre si chinava su di lui, posando le labbra sulle sue.

Era strano.

Era qualcosa di diverso da ciò a cui era abituato, era diverso da Taisuke, era diverso il sapore di quella bocca, era diversa la consistenza delle labbra stesse.

Diverso, ma non necessariamente spiacevole.

Si lasciò andare a quel bacio, cercando la lingua del più piccolo, sentendo le sue mani cominciare a percorrergli la schiena e rilassandosi sotto a quel tocco, mentre la tensione lentamente si scioglieva.

Portò le dita sul suo viso, accarezzandolo piano e lasciandole scivolare sul collo insieme alla bocca, tornando a baciarlo e a morderlo piano, mentre le mani si spostavano sui bottoni della camicia, cominciando a slacciarla.

Si spostò meglio su di lui, prendendo posto fra le sue gambe quando Nika le schiuse come in un invito, finendo di sbottonare la camicia e togliendogliela, prendendosi il tempo necessario per accompagnarla con le mani lungo le sue braccia, saggiando con i polpastrelli la consistenza della sua pelle, imparando a riconoscere le reazioni del più piccolo al suo tocco, scoprendo quanto gli potessero piacere.

Contemporaneamente, Nika aveva portato le mani oltre la sua maglietta, facendo come per togliergliela, e Yokoo si scostò da lui quel tanto che bastava per permetterglielo.

Rimase assorto per qualche secondo a guardarlo, sorridendogli, sentendo l’eccitazione cominciare a farsi strada dentro di lui man mano che i suoi occhi si posavano sul corpo del più piccolo, man mano che questi si protendeva verso di lui, come chiedendogli di fare qualcosa.

Non mancando di accontentarlo, Wataru scese con le ginocchia sul pavimento, portando la bocca sul petto del più piccolo, torturandogli i capezzoli con i denti e scendendo più verso il basso, incontro alle sue mani che già gli stavano slacciando i jeans, facendoli scivolare lungo le gambe e abbandonandoli per terra, mentre Nika spingeva i fianchi contro di lui, facendogli sentire quanto già fosse eccitato.

Wataru lo prese per i fianchi, attirandolo contro di sé e chinandosi, passando quasi tentativamente la lingua su quella parte di pelle che dall’inguine portava fino al suo sesso, aiutandosi con le dita e spostando la biancheria man mano che passava, fino a che non l’ebbe spogliato anche di quella.

Portò il palmo alla base della sua erezione, alzando lo sguardo e fissando gli occhi nei suoi, fino a quando questi non cedette e li chiuse abbandonandosi al suo tocco.

Era diverso da Fujigaya.

Era diverso il modo in cui gemeva, erano diverse le reazioni del suo corpo, era diversa la sensazione di stare con qualcuno al quale non era abituato, e che non era abituato a sua volta a ricoprire quel ruolo.

Wataru aveva scelto di prendere lui l’iniziativa su Takashi, e per quanto all’altro non sembrasse essere dispiaciuto poi più di tanto, riusciva comunque a scorgere in lui stralci di quella tensione provata all’inizio, e non vedeva l’ora di riuscire a fargliela dimenticare del tutto.

Nel processo, dimenticò anche Taisuke, deciso a non fare paragoni, a non pensare a lui in quel momento, certo che allora si sarebbe nuovamente innervosito e sentito a disagio per quello che stava per fare.

Lo prese come qualcosa di assolutamente nuovo, privo di sovrastrutture o di un significando, scacciando dalla propria mente l’immagine del fidanzato e di quello che stava facendo in quel momento, concentrandosi unicamente sul corpo sotto di lui che chiedeva le sue attenzioni.

Continuò a lasciar scorrere la mano sulla sua erezione, facendo pressione con i polpastrelli sulle vene in evidenza, risalendo lentamente fino alla punta e sfiorandola con il pollice, non riuscendo a fare a meno di sorridere quando lo sentì gemere a voce più alta, scivolando in avanti sul divano in modo tale di offrirsi meglio a quelle attenzioni.

Nel frattempo Yokoo aveva portato la mano libera sul suo viso, e gli stava ora accarezzando le labbra, spingendo perché le schiudesse. Lo sentì passare la lingua sulle falangi, inumidendole, racchiudendole dentro la bocca e affondando lievemente i denti ogni qualvolta in cui il più grande faceva maggiormente pressione sul suo sesso, ogni volta che sfiorava un punto più sensibile sulla sua pelle tesa.

Wataru portò poi la mano su una sua gamba, costringendolo a schiuderle maggiormente, e poi sulla sua apertura, sfiorandola piano con la punta delle dita, provocandolo, iniziando solo dopo qualche minuto a forzare, lasciando scivolare un primo dito dentro di lui e non mancando di notare la sua espressione tirata, infastidita; altro chiaro segno del fatto che non c’era abituato.

Si prese il tuo tempo per prepararlo, aumentando lentamente il numero delle dita e cercando di farlo abituare a quella presenza, mentre al contempo l’altra mano continuava a torturare il suo sesso, cercando in ogni modo di distrarlo.

Fu Nika poi a fargli cenno di smettere, scuotendo la testa e portandogli una mano dietro la nuca, attirandolo verso di sé e tornando a baciarlo.

“Va... va bene così...” mormorò, la voce profondamente segnata dall’eccitazione, le gambe che si stringevano intorno ai fianchi del più grande, tenendolo fermo contro di lui.

Wataru annuì, ansioso anche lui di poter finalmente trovare uno sfogo per quella voglia accumulata negli ultimi minuti.

Si spogliò velocemente degli ultimi indumenti rimastigli addosso, tornando poi fra le gambe del più piccolo, subito allacciate dietro la sua schiena, e avvolse in una mano il proprio sesso, concedendosi un tocco veloce prima di posarne la punta contro di lui, iniziando a spingere piano per entrare, mordendosi un labbro quando cominciò a sentirsi avvolgere da quel calore, tanto stretto da essere quasi insopportabile.

Nika sembrava quasi non sapere cosa fare: stringeva gli occhi, puntando le unghie sul divano per sopperire a quel dolore acuto, eppure il suo corpo non sembrava dargli retta, e si inarcava contro quello di Wataru per avere sempre di più.

Quando fu del tutto dentro di lui, Yokoo fece un respiro profondo, stringendo le mani sulle cosce del più piccolo per resistere alla tentazione di cominciare a muoversi.

Lo vide lottare il più silenziosamente possibile contro il dolore causato da quell’intrusione, prima di riaprire gli occhi e fargli cenno con il capo che stava bene, che poteva cominciare.

Che non ne vedeva l’ora, anzi.

Si sfilò da dentro di lui lentamente, per poi riaffondare invece con una spinta secca, godendo dell’urlo mal trattenuto del più piccolo, ripetendo quello stesso movimento ancora, più volte, cercando sempre di arrivare sempre più in fondo, cercando di fargli sentire ogni minimo movimento, di farglielo piacere, di godere a sua volta nel sentire quel corpo aprirsi sotto le sue spinte.

Tornò poi con la mano sulla sua erezione, masturbandolo velocemente, cercando di riprodurre il medesimo ritmo del proprio sesso dentro di lui, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sul suo volto, non perdendosi nemmeno una delle sue espressioni, scoprendo quanto potesse essere appagante vederlo godere per merito suo.

Lo sentì chiaramente quando fu sul punto di venire: lo sentì stringersi maggiormente intorno a lui, e lo sentì gemere a voce sempre più alta, fino a che non inarcò la schiena, concedendogli di penetrarlo più a fondo, e raggiungere finalmente l’orgasmo, sporcandogli la mano.

Yokoo rimase quasi incantato a guardarlo, mentre i suoi fianchi rallentavano il ritmo fino a muoversi solo per inerzia dentro di lui.

Quando lo vide riprendersi dall’orgasmo, fece come per riprendere il ritmo, ma Nika lo fermò quasi subito, bloccandolo con una mano sul fianco.

“Aspetta” mormorò, la voce ancora segnata dal respiro irregolare.

Si rialzò lentamente, gemendo piano quando lo sentì scivolare fuori da lui, e si spostò per prendere il suo posto in ginocchio di fronte al divano, lasciando che il più grande si rimettesse seduto e prendendo posto fra le sue gambe, concedendosi un sorriso.

“Non è corretto che io non faccia niente, ti pare?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio prima di chinarsi su di lui, prendendo in una mano la base della sua erezione e scendendo invece con la bocca sulla punta, avvolgendolo fino a quanto poté, costringendo lui questa volta a chiudere gli occhi, a gemere piano il suo nome mentre il calore della sua bocca e della sua lingua lo torturavano.

Portò una mano fra i suoi capelli Wataru, attirandolo contro di sé ma lasciando tuttavia che fosse lui a dettare il ritmo; inarcò i fianchi andandogli incontro, maledicendosi quanto si sentì sul punto di venire perché avrebbe voluto poter protrarre quella sensazione il più a lungo possibile.

Cercò di tirarlo via, ma l’altro parve ostinato a rimanere esattamente dov’era. Si rialzò solo per qualche secondo, riprendendo fiato e guardandolo negli occhi.

“Lasciamelo fare” mormorò, la voce roca, in un’intonazione così erotica che quando sentì di nuovo la sua bocca su di sé, Wataru non impiegò che pochi secondi prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo, venendo sulla sua lingua, nella sua bocca, in fondo alla sua gola.

Lasciò ricadere la testa sulla spalliera del divano, respirando a fondo, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di tenere ancora con sé quella sensazione, mentre sentiva Nika lasciarlo scivolare fuori dalla sua bocca e poi andare a sedersi di fianco a lui.

Quando tornò a guardarlo, lo vide sorridere.

“È stato meglio del previsto, no?” gli chiese, con aria soddisfatta.

Wataru rise, annuendo.

“È andata. Basta questo. Sul come sia andata, poi...” parve rifletterci, prima di alzare le spalle. “Avevo la piena fiducia in te.”

Risero, insieme, completamente soddisfatti dalla riuscita di quel pomeriggio.

Si rivestirono, finendo di bere le birre dimenticate sul tavolino del salotto, fingendo che niente fosse accaduto.

Wataru avrebbe dovuto dare un po’ più di credito al proprio fidanzato, in effetti.

Era stato davvero più che interessante

***

Quando quella sera Fujigaya rientrò in casa, Wataru lo stava aspettando già a letto.

Non vedeva l’ora di potersi finalmente addormentare, cercando di dare tregua alla propria mente satura delle immagini di quel pomeriggio.

Taisuke ridacchiò quando entrò in camera per salutarlo.

“Di già a letto?” chiese, sogghignando mentre saliva sul materasso, sporgendosi verso di lui per posargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“È stata una lunga giornata” rispose solo il più grande, alzando il sopracciglio in sua direzione e rimanendo assorto a guardarlo mentre l’altro si cambiava, indossando i pantaloni e la maglietta che portava per stare in casa.

Una volta messosi comodo, Taisuke tornò sul letto accanto a lui, incrociando le gambe e guardandolo malizioso.

“Allora? Non mi chiedi com’è andata?” lo stuzzicò, in mancanza di cooperazione da parte sua.

“No” rispose Wataru alzando le spalle. “E tu vuoi sapere come sia andata a me?”

Fujigaya si morse un labbro, con espressione dubbiosa, ma alla fine annuì.

“Certo che lo voglio sapere.”

Yokoo rise brevemente, allungando un braccio verso di lui e accarezzandogli brevemente il viso.

“Mi dispiace. Lo sai che sono una persona riservata” lo prese in giro, dandogli poi le spalle e tornando a distendersi. “Buonanotte, Taisuke!” concluse, chiudendo gli occhi senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere.

“Oh, ma dai!” si lamentò il più piccolo. “Non sei nemmeno un po’ curioso?” lo punzecchiò, mettendosi dietro di lui, le braccia intorno alla vita e il mento posato su di una spalla.

“Neanche un po’” rispose Wataru, afferrando la mano del più piccolo e tenendola ferma su di sé quando lo sentì allontanarsi.

Lo sentì bofonchiare qualcosa di non ben definito contro di lui, ma non se ne preoccupò.

Aveva provato a dirgli che le cose non potevano andare sempre come lui le aveva progettate, e il suo avviso era rimasto inascoltato, e che ora se la vedesse lui con la propria curiosità: non era disposto a soddisfarla.

Non voleva sapere come fosse andata a Fujigaya, non voleva raccontargli del suo pomeriggio con Nika.

Forse il giorno dopo gli avrebbe detto che aveva ragione e che era stato divertente, ma niente di più.

Per quanto divertente potesse essere stato, la parte migliore di quella giornata era senza ombra di dubbio quel momento, in quel letto, con Taisuke stretto contro di sé.

Ma anche quello, sarebbe stato meglio non farglielo sapere.


End file.
